You Belong With Me
by Ectofeature
Summary: Los chicos del último curso del Instituto publico en Kasukabe han organizado un viaje a las Islas Kerama, donde pasaran 15 dias en un Hotel de lujo. ¿Qué pasará cuando dos hermanos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro? ¿Conseguirá Shinnosuke pasar el viaje con Kazama? / TatsuKazu [Incesto], Shinkaza y MotoCheeta. / Multichapter. / Información en el primer capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola!

Pense que tenía que hacer una pequeña aclaración para este Fanfic. Porque salen personajes que o solo tienen pocos capítulos, o han salido nada más que en Japón.  
Como los protagonistas.

Kazuya y Tatsuya Futakotamagawa son unos gemelos que siempre que estan separados empiezan a llorar, y cuando se juntan empiezan a pelearse. Shin Chan los junta y separa porque le divierten, y son la mar de majos. Ojala salgan más.

Motohisa es un personaje que sale muy de vez en cuando, enamorado de Nene. Los emparejo con Cheetah, porque Kawamura siempre está buscando "expertos" en algo para vencer al ejercito de Kasukabe. Y siempre que aparece Motohisa es "experto" en algo nuevo (Al billar, al karate, al salvaje oeste... blah, blah, blah.)

Sin más dilación... Este Fanfic gay e incestuoso.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

El día había amanecido oscuro, ese lunes. Aunque igual era porque la mayoría de los chicos de Kasukabe tenían que pillar un autobús a las seis de la mañana para ir al aeropuerto. El Instituto Público había organizado un viaje para los de último curso, en el que pasarían 15 días en el archipiélago de Kerama, Okinawa. Específicamente en la Isla Geruma, aunque tenían pensado ir a las otras de visita también.  
Este archipiélago era conocido por todos como un verdadero paraíso de arenas blancas, aguas transparentes y cielos azules. Aún se preguntaban cómo demonios el Instituto había podido permitirse el viaje. Aunque la colaboración económica de los Suotome respondía a todo eso.  
"¡Quiero ir al Paraíso con mi Príncipe Shin!" Fueron esas simples palabras las que se necesitaron para invertir todo en el viaje escolar.  
Pero no es Ai Suotome la protagonista de nuestra historia…

Dos chicos idénticos se levantaban de su cama con cara de Póker. Los gemelos Futakotamagawa eran conocidos por discutir exageradamente cuando estaban juntos, y por pasarlo fatal si estaban a un solo metro de distancia. Ahora que tenían dieciséis años, la cosa se había calmado un poco. Pero aún así, por mucho que intentasen llevarse bien, cuando pasaban más de cinco minutos uno junto al otro acababan discutiendo por la más mínima tontería. Ayer, por ejemplo. La discusión fue porque Kazuya empezó a comer el arroz con cuchara, y Tatsuya le recriminó que tantas series americanas le estaban afectando a su ya de por si tonto cerebro. Eso llevó a una larga discusión que acabó con uno de ellos llorando tirado en el suelo, formando una pataleta, y el otro dando portazos. Hasta que sus padres no los separaron no hubo forma de calmarlos. Cuando eso pasó, empezaron a llorar de nuevo porque se sentían la mar de arrepentidos.  
Vamos, que no había nadie que los entendiese.

Kazuya se puso lo primero que encontró del armario compartido con su hermano. Desde hace algunos años ya, había dejado de vestir igual que su gemelo. Le incordiaba enormemente que le confundiesen con "esa persona". Por eso se había planteado incluso cambiarse el color o la forma de su pelo. Pero sabía que eso a Tatsuya le dolería mucho, y tampoco quería que se sintiese mal por su culpa… ¡Malditos sentimientos contradictorios!  
Tatsuya entró al baño para cambiarse, igual que Kazuya lo hacía en su cuarto. Después de mucho discutir, decidieron que lo mejor era cambiarse por separado. El menor de los gemelos aún no entendía muy bien a qué venía ese comportamiento estúpido de su hermano. Después de todo eran exactamente iguales… ¿Qué más daba si se veían sin ropa? Pues nada, a Tatsuya parecía no convencerle esta reflexión y por eso siempre se encerraba en el cuarto de baño cinco siglos.

Después de discutir una vez más en el desayuno, porque Kazuya le recriminaba que era un tardón y que por su culpa siempre llegaban tarde a los sitios, al fin salieron a la parada de autobús. Y allí se encontraron lo de siempre.  
\- **Tooooru~ Vamos a pasar el día juntitos en la playa... ¡Ejeeee!**  
\- **¡Shinnosuke que dejes de morderme la oreja!**  
\- **Buaaaa... Nene no quiero jugar a esos juegos.**  
\- **¡Cállate, Masao! Dramatical Murder es una hermosa historia de amor adolescente.**  
\- **Bo...**  
\- **¡Príncipe Shiiiiiin!**  
Pues eso, lo de siempre. Shinnosuke y los demás haciendo tonterías y poniendo en evidencia el no tan buen nombre del Instituto de Kasukabe. Los gemelos con un suspiro se acercaron al grupo de amigos que habían hecho con el cabo del tiempo. Si, bueno, Shin Chan podía ser un poco rarito... ¡Pero, eh! Ellos también lo eran. Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien.  
\- **Buenos días, chicos.** -Saludó Kazuya con una sonrisa cansada.  
\- **Woo, woo. Buenos días.** -Shinnosuke los inspeccionó unos momentos antes de sonreír ampliamente. - **Ejeee... Parece que alguien no durmió en toda la noche.**  
Y con esto, Nene volvió la cabeza, y compartió la sonrisa con Shin Chan. ¿Qué significaba esa risita? Ni idea.  
\- **Si, bueno. Kazuya siempre está soltando gemiditos en sueños. Es molesto.** -Se quejó Tatsuya pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
\- **¡No es cierto! ¡Tú eres el que ronca como una marmota!** -Kazuya infló las mejillas encarando a su hermano.  
\- **Ya, claro. Habló el que come arroz con cuchara.**  
\- **¡Que te calles! ¡UGH! ¡Te od-**  
Shinnosuke se puso en medio de los dos, y sin dificultad los separó un poco más de un metro. Los gemelos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, antes de poner la expresión más triste del mundo.  
\- **Tatsuya... Lo siento mucho.**  
\- **¡No! ¡Yo lo siento, Kazuya! Prometo no volver a avergonzarte delante de nuestros amigos.**  
\- **¡Buaaa! ¡Hermanito! Te quie-** -Y volvió a juntarlos. - **¡Te quiero matar! ¡Mal hermano!**  
\- **¡Cabeza de melón!**  
\- **Despierta, idiota. Tenemos la misma cabeza.**  
\- **Ejeee. Esto es muy divertido.** -Empezó a reír Shinnosuke, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Kazama.  
\- **Ya vale, Shinnosuke. Y vosotros también.** -El chico se cruzó de brazos. - **De veras... No se que es más molesto. Si verlos discutir, o si verlos ponerse melosos.**  
\- **Eh... Chicos...** -Masao llamó la atención de los cuatro. - **Que el autobús se va si no nos damos prisa...**  
\- **¡Oh!**  
Y como pudieron, salieron corriendo para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Decidieron separar a los hermanos por el viaje. Tampoco era plan que estuviesen todo el viaje discutiendo. Y al menos, ahora que eran un poco más mayores no lloraban de forma escandalosa. Kazama se sentó con Tatsuya, y Cheetah con Kazuya.  
El rubio teñido del autobús, que había repetido un curso no paraba de hablar de como los chicos del Instituto pijo, que también venían de viaje, tenían que ser guapísimos y de como pensaba tirarse a todos y cada uno de ellos. En algún momento, las profesoras se volvieron escandalizadas y pensaron que a ese había que atarlo en corto.  
Lo peor es que Cheetah se había hecho con el asiento de la ventana, y Kazuya era de los que se fatigaban en los viajes y lo pasaban fatal si no miraban por ahí.  
\- **Ugh... Que mareo...** -Murmuró, después de que Kawamura le explicase la "técnica de la bicicleta".  
El quejido de Kazuya llegó a oídos de su hermano, que se giró preocupado. Él tenía el asiento de la ventana que la verdad le daba igual mirar por ella o no. Despegó los labios para ofrecérsela, pero alguien se le adelantó.  
\- **Oye... ¿Estás bien? Puedes ponerte aquí si quieres.** -Ofreció Cheetah, levantando una ceja.  
\- **¿De veras...? ¡Muchas gracias!** -Sonrió ampliamente el chico.  
Tatsuya apretó los dientes, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Le daba rabia. Le daba mucha rabia. Y es que la sonrisa de su hermano... ¡Se supone que tenía que habérsela ofrecido a él! ¡No a Kawamura! Y no es que le cayese mal el rubio. Al revés, a veces ese chico se portaba como una verdadera madre con ellos. ¡La cosa era que le molestaba que Kazuya fuese sonriendo a todos así como lo más normal del mundo!  
Se volvió hacia delante de nuevo con un bufido. No entendía porque le molestaba tanto...  
\- **Eh, Tatsuya...** -Notó un susurro venir del asiento de atrás. - **¿Kazama se ha dormido?**  
Volvió la mirada hacia el chico de su lado que respiraba de forma rítmica con los labios entrecerrados, y con un libro en la cara.  
\- **Pues si...**  
\- **Ejejeje... Cámbiame de sitio, anda.**  
\- **¿Eh? Oh. Está bien.**  
Shinnosuke se colocó donde él estaba, y ahora se veía con una chica morena dormida a su lado. La verdad es que le daba igual. Lo mejor es que justo detrás tenía a su hermano que miraba por la ventana de forma distraída, amenazando con dormirse también. Le dio por mirar entre los asientos para observar el rostro de Kazuya. El chico cruzó la mirada con su hermano que le sonrió un poco, y Tatsuya tuvo que volverse hacia delante con una mueca extraña. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué demonios le iba el corazón más rápido cuando Kazuya hacía eso? ¡Tenía que decirle que no lo hiciese más! Aunque le costase una discusión.

Después de todo el rollo, al fin llegaron al aeropuerto, donde tenían una hora para hacer lo que quisieran. El ejército de Kasukabe, acompañado de Cheetah, los gemelos y Ai Chan se fueron a la cafetería a tomar algo. Ese fue el momento en el que Tatsuya aprovechó que todos estaban con sus cosas para hablarle a su hermano.  
\- **Oye.**  
\- **¿Um?** -Kazuya que estaba mirando los dulces con una sonrisa se volvió hacia él, interrogante. - **¿Qué pasa?**  
\- **Tienes que dejar de... hacer eso.** -Murmuró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
\- **¿De hacer...? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?**  
\- **Pues... Eh...** -Mierda. Mierda. Tatsuya no la cagues ahora. - **¡Pues que eres idiota! ¡Vas por ahí sonriéndome como un tonto! Odio tu sonrisa y me das arcadas. ¡No lo hagas más!**  
Perfecto.  
Kazuya se quedó unos momentos callado, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Frunció levemente el ceño, y abrió la boca para responder, pero no sabía como. Siempre que peleaban y se decían cosas feas era por algún motivo... Pero que Tatsuya le dijese algo tan horrible porque si... Se giró, y volvió a elegir algo para comer antes de soltar algo apresurado.  
\- **Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo.**  
Y en ese momento Tatsuya sabía que la había cagado. En el momento en el que su hermano dejaba de discutirle, y se disculpaba es porque algo que había dicho le había dolido de verdad. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así? ¡Ahora Kazuya estaba triste y enfadado con él!  
\- **Woo, woo...** -Shinnosuke le puso una mano en el hombro mientras comía galletitas de chocolate. - **Que forma de fastidiarla, ¿eh?**  
\- **¡Cállate! No te metas en mis asuntos.** -Tatsuya frunció el ceño.  
\- **¿Eeeeh? Pero si solo quiero ayudar...**  
\- **¿Ayudar con qué?**  
Los dos morenos se volvieron hacia Kazama y Kazuya que hablaban animadamente de algo.  
\- **Yo puedo ayudarte a reconciliarte con tu hermano. Y a cambio tu...** -Sonrió de forma extraña. - **Me harás un favorcito.**  
\- **... Oye yo... No camino por esa acera.**  
\- **¿Eeeeh? ¡Pero no pienses mal!** -Shin Chan puso cara de asco. - **¡Me ayudaras a pasar toooodo el viaje con Kazama!**  
Tatsuya se quedó unos momentos pensando, y acabó con una sonrisa.  
\- **¡Vale! ¡Trato hecho!** -Asintió fuertemente, chocando la mano con Shinnosuke.

¡Aún no estaba todo perdido!

...¿O si?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola!

Pues ahora os presento a Sosuke. Un capullo que le hace bullying a Shin Chan en un episodio. No lo acabe de ver. Me cae mal.

Disfrutad~

* * *

Llegó la hora de subir al avión y ninguno de los gemelos había dado el paso de ir a hablar con el otro. Kazuya estaba demasiado asustado por si su hermano le volvía a decir algo horrible, y Tatsuya era muy orgulloso como para simplemente ir y disculparse, como Shinnosuke le había recomendado. Por eso, cuando fueron a tomar asiento para despegar, el menor de los gemelos se aseguró de cambiar su ticket con el de una chica de la otra clase. Así no tendría que ir con Tatsuya. La muchacha se veía muy emocionada por cambiar el asiento por algún motivo. Probablemente por quien le había tocado de compañero.

Cuando Kazuya se colocó en la incómoda butaca, aun no había llegado su misterioso acompañante por las próximas horas. Y no fue hasta que la azafata anunció que estaban por despegar que llegó él. En cuanto se colocó a su lado, Kazuya se tensó exageradamente. Lo reconoció como Sosuke. Ese chico que hace unos años le hacía bullying a Shinnosuke y los demás. Ellos lo afrontaron bastante bien y ahora estaban en "buenos términos" o algo así. Pero él sabía que ese tipo era un poco agresivo e irritable. Por eso se esforzó en no hacer absolutamente nada por disturbar su paz. Permaneció en silencio, de vez en cuando echando un vistazo a la ventana de la izquierda cuando tenía ocasión. Ya estaban en el aire, por fin.  
Sosuke sacó de una funda su ordenador portátil, y sin hacer comentario alguno empezó a ver una película con los auriculares puestos. A Kazuya se le iba la vista hacia ese largometraje de acción con tiros y todo el rollo. A Tatsuya también le gustaban este tipo de cosas. Y ahora, sin darse cuenta se encontraba pensando en su hermano.  
¿Qué demonios había hecho para que le gritase así? ¿Ahora mismo le odiaría y por eso no se le acercaba? Ni siquiera podía buscarlo con la mirada, porque estaba rodeado de niños de la clase B, y los de la clase A estaban un poco más adelante. La única cara que reconocía era la de Cheetah, que dormía con un antifaz de esos cutres, cubriendo sus ojos. No tardó ni cinco minutos en arrepentirse de coger este sitio. Quería ir a ver a Tatsuya y pedirle perdón. Lo echaba tanto de menos... Tatsuya...  
\- **Oye... ¿Estás bien?**  
La voz grave de Sosuke llamó su atención. Lo miraba con una ceja levantada, y los auriculares reposando sobre sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas habían empezado a escapar de sus ojos.  
\- **Y-Yo... Eso... Creo...** -Murmuró el moreno, pasándose una mano por la nuca.  
\- **Tú eres de la otra clase, ¿verdad? Estas siempre con Nohara y esos.**  
Kazuya dejó escapar una risita por como arrastró el nombre de Shin Chan y sus amigos.  
\- **Si... Pero una chica me cambió el lugar. Es que me había peleado con mi hermano y...**  
\- **Ya.** -Sosuke pareció quedársele mirando unos momentos. - **Siempre que os separan acabáis llorando o algo así. Es molesto.**  
\- **Ah... Lo siento.** -Se disculpó torpemente.  
\- **No tienes por que darlas. Así que... ¿Cual de los dos eres?**  
\- **¿Eh? Y-yo... Soy Kazuya.**  
\- **Vale. ¿Quieres verla conmigo?** -Señaló con la cabeza el ordenador. - **Así puedes distraerte de tu hermano. Si quieres contarme lo que pasó también me vale. Pero déjate de lloriqueos.**  
El más pequeño sonrió un poco.  
\- **Bueno... Está bien.**

Tatsuya rechinaba los dientes con rabia. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su estúpido gemelo cambiar el sitio con esta tía rara? ¡Maldito Kazuya! ¡No se lo iba a perdonar!  
Como aún no podía levantarse de su asiento, decidió distraerse con lo que tenía alrededor. Shinnosuke estaba haciendo cosas raras con el rostro dormido de Kazama. Bocchan y Masao tenían una dura competición de Pokemon. Nene y Ai Chan discutían, como siempre... Y luego estaba esta pava que no pertenecía a su clase, que no paraba de intentar ligar con él patéticamente.  
En cuanto la Azafata anunció que ya podían usar los baños o caminar para agarrar algo, se levantó de un salto.  
\- **Lo siento, preciosa pero me espera mi hermano.**  
- **¿Tu hermano?** -La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto. - **¿De verdad prefieres ir a ver a tu hermano que estar conmigo?**  
- **Pues... Si.** -Sonrió de lado Tatsuya. - **¡Nos vemos!**  
En cuanto cruzó la puerta, la muchacha suspiró con rabia.  
\- **Si no fuesen hermanos juraría que esos dos están enrrollados...**  
Y ese comentario captó la atención de Shinnosuke y Nene, que compartieron una mirada cómplice.

El mayor de los gemelos iba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, de camino al asiento de su hermanito. ¡Ahora si que si! ¡Iba a disculparse! ¡Y Kazuya le perdonaría sin dudarlo! Y compartirían habitación en el hotel, y lo celebrarían bañándose juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno... Puede que eso último no. Pero no estaría mal.  
Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se vieron despedazadas en cuanto llegó al asiento del otro moreno. Lo encontró durmiendo, con esa cara de idiota adorable que se le ponía, pero no solo eso. Encima del hombro de otro tío.  
¿Cómo OSABA ese tiparraco a siquiera PENSAR que tenía derecho de cargar con la tierna cabeza de Kazuya? Un calor incomodo empezó a resurgir desde su estomago, y juraría que había aprendido a escupir fuego o algo así.  
El tipo raro pareció percatarse de su presencia, y levantó la vista de su película. Entonces, se volvió hacia donde tenía Tatsuya la mirada clavada, que era en el rostro de su hermano pequeño. Una sonrisa asquerosa se formó en sus labios.  
- **Hola.** -Saludó de forma pretenciosa. Eso solo enfadaba aún más al mayor de los gemelos.  
- **Hola. ¿Puedo tener unas palabras con MI hermano?** -Y resaltó la palabra "mi" exageradamente.  
\- **Claro, pero está dormido. ¿Vas a volver a ser un mal hermano y ahora despertarlo también?**  
\- **¿Perdona?** -El resto de pasajeros juraría que de los ojos de esos dos salían chispas.  
\- **Si solo vienes a hacer el idiota le diré a Kazu que has venido, cuando despierte.**  
¿Pero cómo que Kazu? ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era para ponerle un mote a Kazuya? ¿De dónde sacaba las confianzas?  
Tatsuya abrió exageradamente la boca, dispuesto a gritarle un par de cosas, cuando notó una mano posarse en su hombro y empezar a empujarlo hacia la salida.  
\- **¿Huuh? ¿Cheetah?**  
\- **Vamos, vamos, Tatsuya. Vas a despertar a tu hermano.**  
\- **¡Pero Cheetah!** -Casi lloriqueó, intentando hacer razonar a su amigo que le miraba casi con severidad.  
No fue hasta que volvieron a donde estaban los de la clase A, que volvió a hablar.  
\- **No le sigas el juego a ese capullo. Si se divierte mucho, probablemente acabe intentando hacerte rabiar todo lo que pueda.** -El rubio teñido se paso una mano por el cabello. - **Eso significaría poner a Kazuya en tu contra. ¿Quieres eso?**  
Tatsuya negó fuertemente con un pucherito.  
\- **¿Vas a portarte bien hasta que lleguemos? Prometo que te ayudaré.**  
Ahora asintió con fuerza, haciendo sonreír al más alto.  
- **Buen chico.** -Fue a girarse, pero pareció recordar algo. - **¡Por cierto! ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme el número de ese tío?**  
El moreno se volvió para encontrar a un tipo extraño de pelo color negro, que leía un libro sobre caballos. Probablemente pertenecía a esa escuela de niñatos ricos que le acompañaban. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios, ya conociéndose a su amigo.  
\- **Bueno, vale. Se hará lo que se pueda.**  
\- **Guay, ya tienes distracción para hoy.** -Y dicho esto se giró. - **Pórtate bien.**  
\- **¡Siiiii!** **  
 **\- Anda si al final Cheetah va a tener un sentido maternal y todo...**  
** Tatsuya se giró para sonreír a Kazama, pero el rostro del chico hizo imposible el no reírse. Tenía todas las mejillas cubiertas de garabatos y dibujos de penes y culos, además en la frente ponía algo como "Propiedad de Shinnosuke Nohara".  
\- **... ¿Qué pasa?** -Kazama se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, cuando todos los que pertenecían a su clase lo miraban de forma divertida y entre risas. Fue Masao el que le dio un espejo para que se viese. - **Oh... Mierda... ¡SHINNOSUKE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!**  
Pero el moreno no estaba en ningún lugar. Probablemente había huido al baño en cuanto despertó Tooru.

Maldito Shin Chan... ¡Se iba a enterar!


	3. Chapter 3

Shinnosuke y Kazama iban discutiendo, por el camino al hotel. Hacía una hora que habían llegado por fin a las islas y Tatsuya aun no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su gemelo. El idiota menor iba charlando animadamente con ese tal Sosuke, el cual le dedicó más de una mirada de superioridad.  
Cheetah se puso a su lado, y más de una vez le intentó convencer de que no había problema, y que pronto estaría con su hermano en la habitación. ¡Pues mentira! ¡Mentira cochina! En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Kazuya AÚN no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra. Tendría que ir solo entonces... Puta mierda de viaje.

Por fin, se puso disimuladamente al lado de su gemelo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Kazuya, por supuesto, se dio cuenta y volvió la cara entrecerrando los ojos, casi con molestia.  
\- **¿Qué quieres ahora, Tatsuya?**  
Quería intentar disculparse con su gemelo, pero que utilizase ese tonto de niñato consentido no ayudaba para nada. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba ya porque se habían peleado la última vez! Pero seguro que era su culpa. ¡No tenía que ser él el que se disculpase...! ¿Verdad?  
\- **No... Yo venía... A pedirte perdón.** -Murmuró, dejando de lado a su orgullo.  
\- **Oh...** -Kazuya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. - **No pasa nada...**  
Ambos gemelos se sonrieron un poco avergonzados. Cheetah, Kazama y Shinnosuke jurarían que el mundo se iba a paralizar, porque esos dos se estaban llevando bien por más de cinco minutos. Y la verdad, es que estaban la mar de adorables en la opinión de Nene, que también presenciaba la escena con ellos.  
\- **Bueno... Ya era hora de que te disculpases, chaval.**  
El rostro alegre de Tatsuya pasó en seguida a uno de fastidio en cuanto Sosuke pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano pequeño. Antes de que se le ocurriese hacer alguna locura, porque se le veía en la cara, Shinnosuke salió en su defensa.  
\- **¡Woo, woo! ¡Sosuke! Que bien verte de nuevo.**  
El tipo levantó una ceja con molestia.  
\- **Me gustaría decir lo mismo, Nohara...** -Murmuró casi con asco.  
\- **Esto... Kazuya. ¿Vamos a pedir una habitación?** -Sonrió, incomodo, Tatsuya agarrando la muñeca de su gemelo, ahora que Sosuke había bajado la guardia.  
Pero algo no estaba bien, porque Kazuya se soltó del agarre sin dificultad alguna y quedó en el sitio. El mayor de los dos se giró, levantando una ceja ante la expresión de disculpa del otro.  
\- **Lo siento, Tatsuya pero... yo...** -Volvió de forma distraída la vista hacia Sosuke. - **Es que ya he quedado con él para compartir habitación.**  
Cualquiera habría dicho que Tatsuya estaba por lanzarse encima del tipo para destruir su estúpida cara. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se giró para marcharse, antes de soltar algo como "haz lo que quieras". Cheetah, que se había vuelto para ligar con un chico mayor suspiró, y se dispuso a seguir al gemelo mayor, que en esos momentos giraba una esquina.  
\- **Iiiih...** -Suspiró Shinnosuke, negando con la cabeza. - **En fin. Me voy.**  
\- **Oh... Uh... Adiós.** -Murmuró Kazuya, empezando a sentirse mal de nuevo.  
Pero ahora tampoco había hecho nada malo... ¿Verdad?

Cualquiera podría haber pensado que ahí acababa la cosa, y que Kazuya acabaría durmiendo en los brazos de Sosuke. Pero no.  
Y es que las profesoras, que se habían dado cuenta de la gran afición de Cheetah por... Tirarse a todo ser con aparatos masculinos. Pues decidieron elegir ellas a los compañeros de habitación, que iban de cuatro en cuatro.  
Aunque acabasen en la misma habitación, que fue el caso, Tatsuya aún no podía creer como su hermano lo había dejado todo vendido por ese tío imbécil. Por eso mismo, se había enfadado otra vez con él.  
En cuanto oyó su nombre y número de habitación, puso rumbo a esta sin esperar a escuchar quien más estaría allí. Con su suerte probablemente serían Sosuke y algún otro tío toca narices. No tenía ganas de ver su sonrisita de superioridad.  
\- **¡Tatsuya! ¡Espérame!** -Oyó la voz de su hermano, que cargaba con la maleta de ruedas torpemente, pero lo ignoró.  
Entró a la habitación 202 que era la suya, y colocó su maleta encima de la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver la playa, que era preciosa, y el resto de islas al horizonte.  
\- **¡Oye, Tatsuya! ¿No me has oído?** -El moreno mayor empezó a deshacer su mochila y a meter cosas en el armario. - **¿Me estás ignorando?**  
\- **Si.**  
\- **Pues me acabas de responder.**  
Otro silencio. Kazuya frunció el ceño, mientras inflaba las mejillas, y decidió también tomar la ley del silencio, colocándose en la cama más alejada de su hermano.  
Ellos siempre dormían juntos en casa. Porque lo hacían desde pequeños, y la costumbre no se había perdido. En realidad... Era la primera vez que iban a estar separados. Por la noche, claro está.  
¿En que demonios pensaba cuando iba a ir a dormir con Sosuke?  
\- **¡Hey!** -Una voz aguda llamó la atención de los gemelos. - **¡Que guay que seamos compis de habitación!**  
\- **Cheetah...**  
El rubio teñido se tiró a una de las camas con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **No os importará que traiga chicos a nuestra habitación, ¿verdad? Hahaha.**  
Y justo entonces, se percataron de un tipo moreno que miraba la placa de la habitación, confuso. Era ese que antes leía un libro de caballos en el avión, Cheetah consiguió reconocerlo. Vestía un uniforme pijo de niño rico, y iba con su melena repeinada hacia atrás  
\- **Esta... ¿Es la 202?** -Preguntó, pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio de bote del cuarto, y a los gemelos les dio un escalofrío.  
\- **Olvidad eso último que he dicho... Aquí hay diversión para rato.**  
\- **¿Eh...?**  
\- **¡Bienvenido a la 202! Me llamo Kawamura, pero puedes decirme Cheetah.** -Sonrió, agarrando por los hombros a los dos hermanos. - **Y estos son Kazuya y Tatsuya.**  
\- **Oh... Yo soy Motohisa. Encantado.** -Sonrió el chico.

Ahora si que acababa de comenzar el viaje de sus vidas.


End file.
